


While The Earth Sleeps

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opened the door to their shared room, Hiro had to fight the urge to coo at the sight that met his eyes. Tadashi was curled in a tight ball on his bed, his blanket cocooned around him. His mouth was parted slightly, allowing for the tiniest river of drool to espace passed his lips. His laptop sat opened beside him, and although its back faced Hiro, he recognized the TV show playing by Neil deGrasee Tyson's voice explaining the glory of the cosmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Earth Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff that I wrote for hyrdaulix-wing on tumblr for an art trade. Had to move this over to AO3 due to the tumblr purge.

After a seemingly eternal string of long days and sleepless nights, it was amazing that Tadashi had managed to stay awake for as long as he had on his first day off in months. He had been fairly productive; he did his laundry, cleaned his side of the room, organized his computer's directories, and even managed to watch a movie on Netflix while comfortably stationed on Hiro's bed. 

However, just as the beginning credits of his next selected video began to roll, he felt the weight of all his missed rest tug at the bottoms of his eyelids. The warmth of his little brother's blanket beckoned him into its comfortable embrace. His mind slowly sank into a dark abyss as his head, nestled atop a pillow, found the most comfortable position. Within moments, he dreamt of amber eyes and a playful, but wicked, mouth.

*~*

Hiro, having spent hours toiling away in his garage-turned-laboratory, finally pieced together the last bit of code necessary to complete the assignment due in his "Introduction to Database Design" class, or as Hiro liked to call it, "An Easy A". He saved the raw data file on his computer's desktop, leaving it in plain sight to remind himself to show Tadashi his work when he had the chance. He would have done so at that moment, willing to run up the stairs and half-drag his brother's body back down to the garage in the hopes to impress him with his newly acquired SQL skills, but dinner time was fast approaching. The rumbling in his stomach demanded to be satisfied before his ego.

Hiro nearly bounced inside the house. The music of clattering cutlery met his ears pleasantly. He bounded excitedly up the stairs and to the kitchen table. He dove into his usual chair with enough enthusiasm to push the wooden piece of furniture a few inches forward, causing it to scrape noisily along the linoleum floor.

“Hiro?” Aunt Cass called out from the kitchen proper.

“Yeah?” Hiro responded with barely concealed enthusiasm.

“Can you get Tadashi?” she requested, though the question left very little room for negotiation. 

Regardless, rather than expel any real energy to retrieve his sibling, Hiro used his expansive lungs to belt out his older brother’s name several times. When that did not get the desired result, he grumbled in defeat. He stood from his seat and trudged his way up the stairs. 

When he opened the door to their shared room, Hiro had to fight the urge to coo at the sight that met his eyes. Tadashi was curled in a tight ball on his bed, his blanket cocooned around him. His mouth was parted slightly, allowing for the tiniest river of drool to espace passed his lips. His laptop sat opened beside him, and although its back faced Hiro, he recognized the TV show playing by Neil deGrasee Tyson's voice explaining the glory of the cosmos. 

Hiro felt his entire being soften. Dinner forgotten, he made his way to the other side of the bed. He lifted the corner of his blue comforter and scooted in to nestle against his older brother's back. The younger Hamada spooned the taller man awkwardly and took a moment to revel in the pleasant warmth that radiated off of his body. 

Unconsciously, in a fit of unyielding affection, he began to pepper sweet, tiny kisses along the nape of Tadashi's neck. While the gestures were gentle, they succeeded where his voice had failed in waking the dozing college student. The older man shifted as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. 

"What?" Hiro giggled. 

Tadashi turned his body just enough to gaze upon his little brother, his easy eyes shimmered with his remaining sleep. The seam of his lips curled slowly into a lazy smile. "Hey there, handsome." 

Hiro's cheeks flamed. He returned the elder Hamada's smile, though his was much more bashful in nature. "Hey, yourself," Hiro flirted with a small exhale of breath. 

Suddenly, before Hiro’s brain could process what was happening, Tadashi twisted around and pulled him into his embrace. Without meaning to, the younger brother forgot the original task that was handed to him; the pieces of that memory buried themselves in the back of his brain as he sunk ever deeper into the warmth of his beloved's small sanctuary. 

Hiro found his eyelids drooping from the weight begotten by his lover's comfort. As the edges of his consciousness became fuzzy, he felt pleasant tingles roll down his back from where Tadashi's fingertips danced over the fabric of his shirt. His last thought, before he slipped away into a dreamless slumber, was that the cosmos were indeed beautiful in all of their splendor. 

~*~

Aunt Cass ate dinner alone. She was unable to bring herself to separate her two sleeping nephews, tangled in each other's embrace. It was such a sweet sight, especially since the boundaries of adulthood would soon dictate that such a behavior was unacceptable. At least, she hoped that would be the case.


End file.
